Silents Twilight
by KiwiGoldenCat
Summary: There is a young girl who is a deaf. But she's very sweet heart to everyone; everyone loves her a lot except Bella Swan. Bella hates her. Megan is the true key that changes everyone, not Bella Swan. Jacob imprints the sweet heart deaf girl. Full sum in.
1. Chapter 1: Deaf

**This is my first time writing other then anime. I should warn you, I have six years old writing and I'm trying as much as I can!**

**Full summary: ****There is a young girl who is a deaf. But she's very sweet heart to everyone; everyone loves her a lot except Bella Swan. Bella**_**really**_**hates Megan a lot. Because Megan 'stole' Bella's sun. But it isn't her fault that he imprints her. Megan went through all the dramas, romance, action, supernatural, adventure, family and friends. Megan is the true **_**key **_**that changes everyone, not Bella Swan. **

**I don't own Twilight Saga but I do own the character named Megan Chase.**

**I hope you like this story!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Deaf**

Once there is a young fifteen years old girl, she has brown hair with blonde faded highlights that passes her shoulders, pale skin, dark brown eyes. Her lips are pale red; almost pink, she's 5'4 1/2, weight 121 pounds, very skinny but healthy. Her name is Megan Chase also...she's a deaf. Megan is right now standing top of the cliff, watching sadly at the ocean. Megan's family life is so pain and complicated. Her parents divorces when she was twelve, her father always spend time with her a lots. But that is until last year, he stop being her father, her older brother move out and live with him. Megan elder brother lives in San Diego and also he's a marine. Megan misses her brothers a lot, but mostly her eldest brother. Megan has lived with her mother, but her mother is in depression-men mental illness. Megan thought that her mother isn't her mother who she knew and loved. Megan called her aunt and wants to move with her, because she can't stay live under one roof that look like her mother. But no idea who she is.

Now Megan is living with her aunt in Washington, forks. She is standing on top of the cliff, how she wishes she could hear the ocean, the bird's chirp, music, voices, and everything. She sighed sadly and sat down near the cliff. Megan has been deaf for thirteen years, she becoming despised more and more. She pull her legs to her chest as her eyes watery, _'Why does my life have to be so pain? I wish it go away.' _Megan thought as the tears came down and let her headrest on her knee.

Megan sniffed but stopped when she felt, she felt vibrate underneath, Megan touches the ground, and she can feel it. A running, big creature running. Megan blinks and turns her head as red blur pass her eyes. Megan blinks again and saw a redhead woman dive into the ocean. Megan look up and her eyes wide when she saw a horse size wolf came out. The russets brown wolf panted and turn to Megan direction but stop. Megan gulp in nervously and fear, but somehow she can't help but feel pull toward him. She stares at his dark intelligent eyes, the russets brown wolf slowly and carefully walked toward her.

Megan would be very petrified and run away before he comes near her. Therefore she didn't, she somehow knew that the wolf wouldn't harm her. The russets brown wolf stop in front of her as Megan slowly held her hand up to touch his fur. She slowly comb his fur as the russets brown wolf close his eyes and she can felt him purring. Megan slightly smile and she let her hand down. She saw the russets brown wolf look at her sadly, she can tell he whimper at the loss touch. Megan smiles at the wolf and she pecks his nose. The russets brown wolf happily grins as his tail wagged. Megan notice as she started to giggle.

The russets brown wolf nudged her arm with his nose gently; Megan tilted her head in confusion. Then she saw a dark figure severely feet away. Megan blinked and she walks to the cliff and lean over. The russet brown wolf looks at her in panic, possessive, protective and worried. The russets brown wolf walk to her, but stop when he saw very familiar figure and his eyes wide. He looks at Megan, who is very worried, concerned and puzzled on her face. Then Megan gasps when she saw a young lady jump to the ocean as the russet brown wolf snap his head toward the ocean. He looks at the ocean and Megan back and forth then he quickly walk backward. Megan looks at the russets brown wolf in worried and confuse. Then change to shock when she saw russet brown wolf change to a boy that has thick, toned and muscular, raven-black hair, russets skin, deep-set twinkling dark brown eyes, and lastly extremely handsome with a dark good looks.

Megan gasp again when she saw his naked as a glory born day then suddenly she trip over the rock behind her. Megan gasp in horror as the boy look at her in horror and terrified. Megan fell through the gravity toward the ocean. Megan closes her eyes tightly in fear. Cold rush toward her skin as her clothes cling to her skin. Megan swam to the surface and coughed the waters out. She attempts to kick her legs but she is never a good swimmer. Megan eyes blurring and she slowly close her eyes as she felt pulling down into the ocean. Then the last thing she felt is that strong warm arms warp around her waist and pull up to the surface.

**...**

Megan slowly open her eyes, the first thing she saw is a dark ceiling. Megan look around, she's in someone else room. She shift but winced when she felt her left arm in pain. Megan look at her left arm, it has banded around her biceps to her forearm. She use her right hand place over to touch the banded. She wince again and let it drop, Megan sigh and slowly sat up. Megan notice the door open and saw a beautiful woman with a smile on her face. Megan also saw a scar on her face nevertheless she's still look beautiful to Megan.

The woman walks to Megan and sat down the edge of the bed and started out her mouth. "Hello, I'm Emily." Megan nod her head. _'Thank god I knew how to read lips and still lights out.' _Megan thought with a relived. She smile slightly at Emily, "My name is Megan." Emily smiles wide.

"I love that name. So Megan, my friend save your life from drowns in the ocean. My fiancée brought you here so I can take care of your injury." Megan nodded her head and smile at Emily.

"Thank you." Emily stood up but still facing Megan. "Would you like to come down?" Megan nodded her head and shifts the blanket away. She stood up from the bed and followed Emily to the kitchen.

Megan stop when she saw bunch of muscle boys sitting around the chair; eating muffins. Megan saw a man walk to Emily and hugged her. Megan eyes trail to familiar boy who is a russets brown wolf. He stares at her with shining in his eyes.

Megan hugged herself, careful not to touch her injury left arm. The boy stood up and walk toward her, he smiles at her. "Hey, I'm the dude that save your life." Megan smiles slightly when she saw him muttered to himself. He shakes his head briefly and smile at her.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." He hand out his hand and Megan shyly shook her hand to his hand. "My name is Megan Chase." Jacob smiles wide dreamily and he turn around pointed one of the boys.

Megan frowns as she couldn't see his lips and saw the boys' wave at her. Jacob looks back at her with a smile on his face but his smile fell when he saw her sad face.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked worried and Megan stares at him.

"Can you please repeat what you said?" Jacob looks at her in confusion as all people in room look at her in confusion and crazily.

"Why?" Jacob asked and Megan sighs.

The next two words that break anyone heart, "I'm deaf."

* * *

**Short chapter, but I want to know if you readers like this!**

**If you like it please Review! And I know my writing is sucks! But I'm trying my best!**

**Also what do you think of my character? Megan Chase!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sign Languages

**I'm actually surprised that you reviews like this story. I mean thought no one is interested in this story. I'm really happy that you all reviews. ^-^**

**I do not own Twilight saga but I do own the idea plot and the character named Megan Chase.**

**Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Sign Languages**

Megan look away, she doesn't want to see pity face. She despised being pity, pity is what everyone only shown her. Her eyes widen when she felt heat strong arms around her small body. Megan glances at the owner of the arms; it was Jacob. Jacob hugging Megan around her waist and lift her up. She glance over Jacob's shoulder, she saw all sad and heartbroken faces. There's no pity shown, just sad and heartbroken. Megan suddenly felt hot, she realize Jacob temperatures body.

She shift and wiggly until Jacob understand her action as he gently let her down on her feet. Megan looks at Jacob with worried, she place her hand on his forehead while on her tiptoes. "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Jacob smiles softly at her, he's glad that Megan is worried his health.

"I'm okay." Jacob whisper but Megan read his lip and nod her head.

"Good." Emily walks toward Megan; Megan looks at Emily as Emily took a breath.

"Megan, do you know sigh languages?" Megan eyes suddenly sparkling and nodded her head. Emily smile, "I know sign languages." Megan smiles wide and she immediately sign language right away.

_**"I'm glad there's someone who know how to sign languages." **_Megan sign while all boys watch her in awe.

Emily smile wide, _**"I'm glad that I have learned sign languages."**_

Sam is very proud of his fiancée; he's really lucky that he got such amazing woman. Jacob is very happy for Megan that she cans commutate with familiar languages.

Megan sign, _**"How did you learn sign languages?" **_

Emily respond, _**"My baby cousin is deaf, so my uncle wants me to learn sign languages because I taken care for my baby cousin for summer. She's four by the way and smart girl too." **_Megan smiles and nodded her head, _**"Cute. I learned sign languages when I was three. Lots of people told me I'm very smart girl." **_Emily giggle while all boys look at them very confusion.

_**"You are smart if you learned all sign languages when you were so young!" **_Emily signed as she and Megan smile. Megan has a feeling that she's going to get along very well with Emily.

_**"I have a feeling that we're going to get along very well." **_Emily is very happy that Megan is open up to her.

_**"Me too. By the way, are you hungry?" **_Megan's stomach growled as Emily smile while all boys chuckled. Megan look away embarrass, she nodded her hand as in 'yes'.

Emily walk to the kitchen, "Yo! Em, what was that?" one of the boy shouted and Emily answered.

"It's called sign languages. It's very useful when you commutate to deaf, hard of hearing, mute or other possibility reason that you can sign languages." all boys were very awe. Jacob watches Megan, he wants to commutate her, if he wants to talk to her, and then he should learn sign languages for Megan.

Jacob look at Emily, "Hey, I want to learn sign languages." Emily nods her head, "Well, tell your imprint that you want to learn. Maybe she'll teach you?"  
Jacob look at Megan, she is looking around the house carefully. Jacob gulped and walks to her, Megan blink and look up at Jacob.

"Hey...um...I was wondering...can I learn sign languages?" Megan looks at Jacob in shock then slowly she smiles and nods her head.

"Of course. I'll teach you." Jacob smiles wide and he's really happy especially his wolf is jumpy up and down excited like a puppy.

Meanwhile two wolf girls and shape shifting boys are chatted, playing, eating. Surprising, Megan has get alone well with everyone and she also open up to him or her. Jacob is very glad for his imprint that she's gets along well, so far he found out her personality.

She's smart.

She's friendly.

She's quite.

She's loyal.

She's funny.

She's forgiving.

She's clumsy.

She's sweet.

And she's also sunshine. She always made everyone moods so brighten; even Paul is very nice to Megan. Megan's smiles bring everything so right.

Jacob knows that he had already fallen in love with her. Megan look at Jacob with confuse and puzzled face. Jacob notice and he smile, "What is it?" Megan bit her bottom lip. Jacob also has stare at her pale red lips, oh how long is he gonna kiss her kissable lip? Jacob shakes his head and paying attention to her.

Megan tilted her head, "I remember. Are you that russet wolf?" Jacob froze while everyone looks at her in shocked.

Sam went back to reality and look at Jacob, "What does she mean by that, Jacob Black?" Sam glares at Jacob as Jacob gulped.

_'Oh shit.'_

* * *

__**I know it's short! But the next chapter is gonna be long, since Megan is going to learn about all histories and after that, things would be more interesting~! :D**

**Please review and thank u! :-D**


	3. Chapter 3: Quileute & Comfort imprint

**Okay, I changed my mind. Here's the exciting chapter! XD It's kind of rush sorry about that, complicated life. -sigh- **

**Thank you all for reviews, it made me so happy, I even cried. -sniff sniff-**

**Now...HERE'S CHAPTER THREE THAT YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**[Warning] I dislike Isabella Marie Swan _so_ much because I have lots...lots of list to reason of why I dislike her. **

**I do not own Twilight saga and I do own the character named Megan Chase. Also I do not own the song.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Quileute & Comfort from imprint**

Megan is very confuses. First when she asked Jacob that if he's that russet wolf and everyone was quiet. Then Sam suddenly grabbed Jacob and dragged him outside while all boys follow them. So right now Megan is alone with Emily, she looks at Emily.

_**"What's going on?" **_Megan sign as Emily hesitant smile.

_**"I can't tell you. I'm sorry, it's J-a-c-o-b job to tell you." **_Megan frown but she nodded her head. _'Why is it Jacob job to tell me?' _Megan thought.

**-Meanwhile with Jacob-**

"Why the hell does she ask you?" Sam was very furious; he doesn't like it, not one bit. She can get hurt! Jacob looks away, "That sucker-bitch jump off the cliff and my imprint just happen to be there." Jacob explained as Sam clam himself down. Paul glare at Jacob, "You better be protect her very well Jake. 'Cause fucking Alpha or not, I'll kick your ass." all face stare at him.

"What?" Paul glares all of them, Sam walk toward Paul. "Paul did you...?" Sam asked as Paul made disgust face while Jacob felt growl from his throat.

"Hell fucking no! I didn't mean that way! She's becoming like a sister to me!" Paul shouted as Jacob calm down and Sam nod his head.

"Not only you, she has become a sister to rest of us all." Sam said as Jared smiles.

"Except Jake." Jacob look away, he stares at the house where his imprint is.

"You know, I'm actually really shocked that Megan is deaf. I never knew a wolf could imprint deaf girl." Jared crosses his arms with a thinking face. Sam nods his head, "That's a good question. She's also pale face, well not too pale. I wonder where she comes from. I never see her around here before." Sam said. And Jacob doesn't really care where Megan is from just as long as she's stay in Forks and be with him that's all he need.

Sam sighs and look at Jacob, "Jacob, you have to tell her." Jacob suddenly felt nervous, he can't tell her about imprint because he's not ready.

"I...I want to tell her about imprint but..." Sam just small smile at him, "It's fine, you can tell her about imprint later but you have to tell her soon." Jacob nodded his head and Sam added, "Tell her about the tribe." Jacob nodded his head once again and walks back to his imprint.

**...**

Megan saw Jacob walk in with nervous looking and Jacob look at Emily, "Em, would you be interpreter for me to commutate to Megan." Emily nodded her head with a smile, "Sure Jacob." Jacob sigh and sit down on the chair facing her as Emily stand beside him. Megan look at Emily and Jacob in confusion and puzzled, Jacob clear his throat, "Megan, I have something to tell you." Emily sign languages repeat what Jacob said while Megan watch her then she nods at Jacob.

Jacob never felt this nervous before, "Have you heard of Quileute tribe?" Megan frowns as Emily sign and Megan shake her head softly. "It's a legend, the Quileute tribe settled in La Push and the spirit warriors were the first to shift from humans into wolves." Jacob explained as Megan read the sign languages from Emily then her eyes trail to Jacob face. Jacob is really nervous as Megan tilted her head with a small smile on her face. And somehow her smile just made Jacob feel less nervous; it must be from the imprint bond. Megan look at Emily, _**"I believe in you, after all I did saw you shifted to human from wolf. Glad I'm not crazy." **_Emily broke into a smile as Jacob and other are waiting for her. Emily look at Jacob, "I love her already. She believes you and she's also glad she's not crazy." Jacob couldn't help it but grinned wide as other boys' cheer.

"She's good with weird." Paul thought out loud as Jacob rolled his eyes and smile at Megan whose smile back. Megan glances at her waterproof watch, she silently gasps and she stood up. All eyes attention on her, Megan just sad smile at them as she pointed at her watch, _**"I have to get home or my auntie will worry about me." **_Megan sign as Emily frown and nodded her head. "She has to go home, she doesn't want her aunt to worry." all sad groan as Jacob stand up and offer her, "I'll take you home." Megan read his lip as she smile and nod her head. "Thank you." Megan whispers.

**...**

Megan looks out of the window while Jacob drives in his rabbit. Jacob glance at his imprint, how is he going to tell her about the imprint? He hopes she doesn't regret his imprint, just thinking about her refuse to be with him actually made him whimper. The wolf growl while scratching inside, _"Mine! Never lose her! Mine! Calm her!" _as Jacob force his wolf down, _'Clam down boy!' _Jacob thought growl at the wolf. Megan unnoticed humming a song as Jacob shut up and listens to her singing so low but he could hear very clear.

_"There's a possibility,_

_There's a possibility._

_All that I had was all I gon' get._

_There's a possibility,_

_There's a possibility._

_All I gon get is gone with your step,_

_All I gon get is gone with your step._

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop, _

_You're the only one who knows._

_Tell me when you hear my silence._

_There's a possibility I wouldn't know._

_Know that when you leave._

_Know that when you leave._

_By blood and by mean._

_You walk like a thieve._

_By blood and by mean._

_I fall when you leave._

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop,_

_You're the only who knows._

_Tell me when you hear my silence._

_There's a possibility._

_I wouldn't know._

_Tell me when my sigh is over._

_You're the reason why I'm close._

_Tell me if you hear me falling._

_There's a possibility._

_It wouldn't show._

_By blood and by mean_

_I fall when you leave._

_By blood and by mean._

_I follow your lead."_

Jacob was awe and very peaceful when he heard Megan's sweet singing voice. Even though it's very low but his super wolf hearing can hear very clear. Megan didn't noticed that she sing out loud, when they arrive at the unfamiliar warm color house which it's not too far from Bella's house. It's about take ten minutes from there by walking, Jacob stopped right front of Megan's house. Megan look at Jacob, _**"Thank you for driving me home J-A-C-O-B." **_Megan sign and Jacob just somehow knew what she's saying.

"Your welcome." Jacob smiles at her and Megan just stare at him then she lean over and peck his cheek. She quickly jumps out of the rabbit and jogging toward her auntie house. Jacob eyes wide and he touch his cheek where his imprint kisses. He looks at his imprint home with shocked then suddenly a big goofy grin appears on his handsome face. His wolf is jumping up and down clearly very happy that she kisses him. Jacob mental throws his fist in the air with cheerful mood as he drive around then decides to see Bella.

Megan watches Jacob drive away from the window, she smile and turn around to walk in the kitchen. She saw her auntie, her aunt is very pretty, she has brown curly hair above her mid-back, medium brown eyes, and she's average size and about 5'6'' tall. Her named is Stacey, Megan always call her auntie or aunt Stacey, Stacey smile at Megan as she give her a letter. Megan takes the letter, open it and read as her eyes started teary. The letter was from her grandmother.

_Dear Megan,_

_I know you moved to live with Stacey in Washington, Forks to get away from your mother. It's very sad that she isn't the mother you knew. I'll take care of your mother although it going to be very hard since she shut down and always distance. I always love you, you always be our baby girl. And our love sunshine, I hope you're going to come back as yourself. I miss your sunshine personality, I love you._

_Also I'll deliver your 'stuff' and I'm very sure you need it badly._

_From your grandma._

Megan smiles and closes the letter to her chest while her eyes closes. _'Thank you grandma.' _Megan thought.

**-Meanwhile-**

Jacob walk to Bella's house with a goofy smile on his face, he knock the door as Bella open the door. Jacob smile fell when he noticed something, "Hey Jake." Bella half smile but she realizes that Jacob becomes stiffed. Bella look at him worried, "What is it Jake?" Bella asked.

Jacob walk in the house and he turn around, "There's a vampire." Bella look up at him, "How do you know?" Bella said clearly confuse as Jacob quickly walk to the front door while grabbed Bella's arm, "I can smell it. I'm getting you out of here." Jacob said but Bella force to pull her arm away from Jacob's hand and look up at him. Bella walk to the kitchen while looking around and Jacob is very frustrated as he turns around, leave the house and slam the door shut. Bella look around and she turn then gasps when she saw very familiar face. "Alice?" Bella quickly hugged Alice with relief and happy. Alice hugged her back with confusion but relief. "Oh, my god! What are you..."? Alice cut her off.

"Bella!" Bella look at Alice with red shot eyes, "I'm sorry, I just, I can't believe you're here. Is..." Alice shakes her head.

"Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?" Alice asked in disbelief. Bella shake her head, "What?"

Alice still in disbelief, "I saw a vision of you. You jumped off the cliff." Alice explained as Bella look away, "Why the hell would you try and kill yourself? I mean what about Charlie? What about..." Bella cut her off.

"I didn't try to kill myself. I was cliff jumping. Recreationally. It was fun." Bella reasons as Alice still stare at her in disbelief and then she sigh out loud.

**...**

Alice looks at Bella while Bella took a hot drink, "I have never met anyone more prone to life-threatening idiocy." Alice sigh as Bella lick her lips and look at Alice, "Does... Did you tell him?" Bella asked in awkward feelings and Alice looks at Bella. Alice shakes her head, "No. He only calls on once every few months. He said he wants to be alone." Bella look down with depression sad and Alice nose wrinkle.

"Bella, what is that God-awful wet dog smell?" Alice said as she's wondering why she haven't smell it in the first place. Bella look at her then look at her lap, "Um... That's probably me." Bella said as she set her cup on the coffee table. Bella look at Alice, "Or it's Jacob." Bella said as she took off her jacket.

Alice tilted her head, "Jacob who?" Bella look at Alice, "Jacob's kind of a werewolf." Bella blunt as Alice sigh.

"Bella!" Alice shake her head, "Werewolves are not good company to keep." Jacob appears and glares at Alice, "Speak for yourself." Jacob said.

Alice stood up and Bella look at him confuse and Jacob gulped, "I had to see you were safe." Jacob said as his wolf snort and growl, _"Her no mate! Ours! Go to her! Our! Our mate!" _Jacob annoyed by his wolf, _'Down boy! I just want to make sure Bella is safe, she's my best friend that's all.' _Jacob thought.

Bella exhale, "I thought you couldn't protect me here." Bella said as Jacob mentally snorts. _'I don't care, I just want the leeches gone so that my imprint is safe.' _Jacob thought, "Guess I don't care." Jacob said and Bella took the reason misunderstanding.

Alice look at Jacob, "Well, I'm not gonna hurt her." Jacob glance at her, "No, you're just a harmless Cullen." Jacob said, "I'm talking about the other bloodsucker who tried to kill Bella because of you." Jacob added.

Alice looks at Bella, "Victoria?" Bella nodding her head, "Yeah, Victoria's been around."

"I didn't see her. I didn't see you get pulled out of the water, either." Alice look at Jacob, "I can't see past you and your pack of mutts." Jacob growls.

"Don't get me upset..." Bella stood up, "Hey, stop. Stop, stop, stop, stop." Bella said as Jacob continue talking like Bella didn't interrupted at all. "...or things are gonna get very ugly." Bella push Jacob by his stomach as the wolf growl at Bella. _"No one touch us! Mate! Only mate touch us!" _Jacob mentally sighs at his annoying wolf.

Bella look at Alice with begging in her eyes and Alice sigh noticed Bella's eyes, "I'll give you a minute." Alice said as she walk toward the back door as Bella look at Jacob closely. Jacob lean back away and Bella look at Alice, "Hey." Alice stopped and turns around.

"You're not going anywhere. You're gonna come back, right?" Bella mentally panic and Alice just smile, "As soon as you put the dog out." Alice said with bittersweet tone.

Jacob looks at her, "Is he..." Jacob is very worried for Bella; he doesn't want his best friend to give up her humanity for that bloodsucker break her heart. She deserves someone better than that bloodsucker. And beside, he's no mate of Bella, you can't leave mate for that long, he didn't come back at all, he's not even her real mate.

Bella stare at him and Jacob let out annoyed sigh and look at Bella, "Are there others? How many Cullen are here and how long are they staying?" Bella tuck her hair behind her ear, "No." Bella look up at Jacob, "its just Alice." Bella shakes her head and walks to the coffee table and grabbed her cup. "And she can stay as long as she'd like." Bella said as she walks past Jacob to the kitchen. Jacob turns around and follows her, "Well, are the rest coming back?" _'And I sure as hell don't want any of them go near my imprint.' _Jacob added in his thought as his wolf howl in agrees.

Bella set the cup in the sink, she turn around and lean back on the counter, "No. Not that I know of." Bella scoff while her head shaking, "Anything else?" Jacob shakes his head thinking that his imprint is safe, "That's it."

Bella tapping her foot in silence then she stands up, "Well, if that's all, then you'd better go run back to Sam." Bella said in rush and turn around to clean the cup.

"I've done it again. I keep breaking my promise." Jacob said as Bella turn around and look at Jacob once again. "We don't have to do this to each other." Jacob raises his eyebrow mentally in confusion then he realize as his wolf snort and howl, _"Want mate! Don't want her! Mate! Mine! Our mate!" _Jacob frowns at his annoyed and anxious wolf. Jacob clears his throat, "Actually Bell, there's something I have to tell you." Jacob said as Bella sigh out loud and she cross her arms.

"What is it Jacob?" Bella said thinking that Jacob still attempt to date her or so-called speech of love better than vampires. The phone ringing as Jacob went to answer the phone, "Swan residence." Jacob said as Bella sighs.

Jacob frown, "He's not here right now. He's arranging a funeral." Jacob hangs up the phone as Bella half smile.

"Who was that?" Jacob calms his wolf temper as Bella look at him funny and worried, "What?" Bella look at Jacob.

Jacob walk backward as his temper getting grow and Bella walk toward him, "Who was that?" Bella repeat and Jacob warn her.

"Bella, step back." He doesn't want to hurt his best friend. Bella getting more worried, "Jake, who was that?" Bella said again and Alice appears walk in the kitchen.

"Bella! Bella, it's Edward." Alice said as Bella face glow and look at Alice, "He thinks you're dead. Rosalie told him why I came here." Bella slowly look at Jacob as Jacob can't calm his wolf very well and Bella walk to him in disbelief.

"Why would you...Why didn't you let me speak to him?" Bella shouted at Jacob as Jacob glares at her, "He didn't ask for you." Jacob said and Alice grabbed Bella's arm, "Bella."

Bella look at him shocked and angry, "I don't care!" Alice move Bella toward her to paying attention, "Bella. Bella! He's going to the Volturi." Bella look at her, "He wants to die, too." Bella shake her head.

**...**

Jacob protected, "Hey left you, Bella. He didn't want you anymore. Remember?" Jacob follows his best friend attempt to realize that bloodsucker is not her real mate. "No, I'm not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt." Bella stubborn not really listening Jacob and Jacob mentally groan in annoyed, _'What the hell did I see in her?' _Jacob thought about his past when he fall in love in Bella but now, he has his imprint, Bella is so, annoyed, too damn annoyed stubborn.

"What about your dad?" Jacob asked as Bella walk to the car, "I'm eighteen. I'm legally free to go, and I left a note." Bella climb in the car and Jacob quickly popped his head in.

"Please, Bella, just stay here." Alice held her breath and Jacob look at her pleading; he doesn't want her to get broken heart again. "For Charlie." Jacob added and Bella stare at him. "I have to go."

Jacob look at her, "I'm begging you. Please." Bella sigh sadly, "Goodbye, Jacob." Jacob lean up and walk away. He watches the car drive away and he sigh while shake his head. "Bella you have no idea what's mate is. I just want to save you, and I fail." Jacob eyes glisten and he refuse to cry.

Jacob turn around and run toward to his imprint, he has to see her, he wants her to comfort him and hug him.

**...**

Megan pull her hair up to messy bun with a clip, she look at the mirror, she wear a black with white polka dots all over the silk nightgown pass her thigh. She walks to the desk, the package has arrived and she smiles at the object. The implant that can help the deaf people to hear everything, _'Thank you grandma!' _Megan put her implant on and now she can finally hear. Megan walk to her window, she has a small baloney out in the window which it quite a view. She opens the glass doors and walk out on the balcony. Megan breathe the air and listens the silent air, owl hooting somewhere in the woods and running. Megan blink and look down when she saw familiar figure running toward her. She narrows her eyes, "Jacob?" Jacob snaps and looks up at her. Megan frown when she saw his teary eyes but didn't escaped the tears at all.

Jacob step backward, "Stand back, I'm coming up." Megan eyes wide and quickly walking in her bedroom as Jacob jump in her balcony in silence. Megan look at him, "Jacob?" she asked in confusion and not really shock since he has his wolf super thingy. Jacob walk in her bedroom and walk toward her, Megan tilted her head up at him as Jacob exhales. "Can...can I..." Megan smiles softly and she walks close to him as she put her arms around his waist.

Jacob gulped; lean over as his arms hugged around her waist and his face in her hair. Megan feels her shoulder dripped which she assumes that Jacob is crying. Megan rub his back gently while rocking back and forth. They both stay hugging each other in the middle of Megan's bedroom for a while. Now Megan is sitting on her bed while Jacob head rest her lap; facing her stomach and Megan combing Jacob's hair. "What's wrong Jacob?" Megan asked softly and Jacob sighs as his eyes closes.

"I fail...I keep breaking promise. I fail my best friend. She's going to have heartbreak when he comes back to her life. I just know it." Megan smile at his concerned of his best friend, "Jacob, it's not your fault or anything. You did not fail or keep breaking your promise. It's your best friend life. If she wants him back, it's her decision to choose. If she does these her own way, then I would say its possibility that it's her fault. She broke the promise, she fail to notice what's going on around her. She's probably too obsesses of someone that she doesn't want to let go." Megan explained and Jacob has been quite for few minutes then he sat up and facing her.

"You're amazing, you know how to make me feel better." Jacob half smile at her as Megan smiles back. The Jacob realize, "Wait a minute, how can you hear me?" Megan smiles wide at his confusion.

"Thanks to my grandma, she brought the package here. Now I can hear with my cochlear implant on." Megan show him behind her right ear, Jacob look at her cochlear implant that has bronze color and he also saw a small wire up to her head the blocking her hair.

"I'm glad, you won't have a problem to hear." Jacob smiles at his imprint, glad that she can hear as Megan eyes sparkle.

"I know, now your best friend, where is she?" Megan asked as Jacob sigh and look down.

"She went to see her...ex-boyfriend. She want him back, her ex-boyfriend sister is taking her." Megan nodding her head then she narrows her eyes, "Jacob there's more isn't?" Jacob looks at her, "What do you mean?" Megan places her hands on her hips.

"Jacob, I know there is not just werewolves in Forks, there's more isn't? Werewolves don't just appear out of nowhere until it has a reason, does werewolves appear and their job is to protect people from harm? What's the reason Jacob?" Megan said as Jacob stare at her shocked and amaze.

_'I didn't know she could be __**that**__ smart.' _Jacob thought then he sigh, he can't lie to his imprint at all so he started to tell her a story about the Cold One and Quileute.

* * *

**Ahem, well...it's quite a long and my fingers need to rest from type too much. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and sorry if it's a little fast. I was in a hurry...later! **

**PLEASE REVIEWS! XD [Also sorry for misspelling, error, grammars and etc.]**


	4. Chapter 4: Choice

**Sorry for a long wait, I have life going on...family drama, school drama, friends drama. I basically hate real life drama because you don't know everything or whats going on! It's so...complicated. **

**Anyway, here's chapter four...not very exciting but...here you go.**

**Sorry for six years old style writing and misspelling, grammars, errors or whatever.**

**I don't own Twilight...sadly. -sigh-**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Choice**

Megan has learned a lot, not only werewolves but there are vampires as well. Well looks like it gonna be interesting life that Megan's going to have. Megan sigh softly as she tap her fingers on her desk while thinking about the information that Jacob told her. She thought about something in her mind, _'So Jacob is a werewolf, his best friend fell in love with a deathly vampire and well...indeed interesting drama.' _Megan thought then she stood up from her chair and walk to her mirror. She looks at the reflection, she wears a simple white v-neck short sleeve shirt, dark skinny jean, grayish converse shoes, and she has pull up her hair high ponytail.

Megan grabbed her black sweater, leaves her bedroom and descended the stairs. Her aunt Stacey is at her job which Megan doesn't know what kind of job nevertheless she doesn't care. Megan walks out of the house before she locks the house. She looks around, and she saw Jacob waiting for her. Megan smile, "Jacob!" Jacob looks up with lights and longing in his eyes. Jacob grins as he hugged around Megan's small waist. Jacob breathes in her strawberries and cream scent from his imprint. Megan felt so complete whenever she's with Jacob which she has no idea why. Jacob broke the hug, he turn around and open the door. Megan thanks him as she climbs in the rabbit, Jacob close the car door and walk around and climb in his rabbit.

Jacob started to drive while Megan glances at Jacob, she can see that there's a worried in his eyes and Megan just smile. "Jacob..." Jacob glance at his imprint then look back on the road. "Yeah?" Megan took a inhale then inhale out, "You're worried about your best friend right?" Jacob nods his head.

"Yeah, it's been three or four days that I haven't seen or heard from Bella." Jacob admits and Megan bit her bottom lip.

"You can go see her. She's your best friend Jacob, you should go see her and see how she's doing." Megan said and Jacob stopped his rabbit and look at her. "You think I should?" Megan just smiles and nods her head. She takes Jacob's hand with both of her hand, "She's your best friend, I know you love her and you wanted to protect her from lose her humanity." Jacob stare at his amazing imprint, "You...are really amazing. I'm glad, that you understand this situation and everything. Thank you." Megan shrugged her shoulder and gently dropped Jacob hand.

"That's what friends are for Jacob." that hit Jacob hard but he wants his imprint to fall for him, not the imprint bond. Though the wolf doesn't like it, not one bit. Megan tilted her head, "You can take me to La Push, I want to see Emily and meanwhile you can go see your best friend." Jacob look at her, "You...will you wait...for me?" Megan nodded her head.

"Of course Jacob." Jacob grinned as his wolf yipped happily, "I need my driver to drive me home." Jacob grinned fell and then he realizes that his imprint is joking. Jacob fake playful glare at her as Megan gladly smile at him with humor in her eyes.

**-An hour later-**

Megan is chatting with Emily while Emily is stirring the pot and Megan is lean on the counter. "So Jacob told you everything about the history between the Cold One and Wolves?" Emily said as Megan nod her head.

"Yea, he did. It was interesting history, made me want to learn more." Megan grabbed the banana, "Not the vampires history, I want to learn more about the wolves." Megan peels the banana while Emily glances at Megan with a smile on her face.

"Really? That's good, the vampire girl... it's obviously that she's more interested vampires than werewolves." Megan blinks and looks at Emily, "Vampire girl?" Emily nods her head as she put the lettuce in the pot.

"Yeah, what was her name? Bella? I think its Bella Swan, Chief's daughter. Though I call her vampire girl, cause she's dating a vampire, or was." Emily shrugged her shoulder and Megan listened, "Wait, so the vampire girl came here?" Emily sigh, she set her spoon down and turn the heat low then she look at Megan. "Yep, she just happened to be here for safe because being idiot she is." Megan looks at Emily in curiously and Emily just smiles.

"She slapped Paul." Megan jaw open, "What? But Paul seems so nice! Why would she slap Paul?!" Megan somehow doesn't like it one bit when the vampire girl slapped Paul. Paul is like an older brother to her, as well as the others werewolves.

Emily lean over on the counter and rest her chin on her palm, "Well, the vampire girl went to Jacob's house. She walks in and saw Jacob sleeping, he looks very hell tired and then she saw the pack. She actually stomped all the way to meet the pack and she even push Sam..." Megan could see the dark evil and tick off in Emily's eyes, "And I don't even like it, anyway she argued them about what they did to Jacob and all. Then Paul, being dick just throw his temper at her and the vampire girl just slapped him. That was when Paul about to shift into werewolf, she was scared and ran while scream to Jacob to run. Of course, Jacob jumped over and shifts into the werewolf. And two other boys take her here and the rest is blah, blah, and blah." Emily said and she leans up while Megan blinks.

"That was...uh...nice?" Megan asked and Emily just crack a smile, "I know, awkward way to meet her when she stares at my ugly scar face." Megan tilted her head, "You're not ugly, and you are very beautiful Emily. Those scar made you look more special and you look like a badass wolf girl." Megan wink and Emily smile wide while her eyes sparkle.

"Thank you Meg." Megan nods her head.

**-Meanwhile-**

Jacob stands in the middle of the road, waiting for the bloodsucker's car coming. The wolf being annoyed he is, he kept growling demanding wanting to see their mate. _'Shut the hell up!' _Jacob rolled his eyes at the wolf. Jacob heard the car's gas and he knew that's it them, Jacob took a breathe, "For her." Jacob whispers. And then the Cullen car stopped, Jacob glares at Edward, _'I want to talk to you.' _Jacob demand then he walks into the woods.

Jacob jumps on the tree branches and wait for them to come. Bella walk through the woods with Edward follow her behind. Jacob is relief to see Bella safe, "So you're still alive for now." Jacob said as Bella cross her arms. Edward took a stop forward, "He think it's me keeping you away." Edward read Jacob's thought. Jacob basically turns dark, "You stay the hell out of my head." Jacob said and he hated when Edward did that. _'I won't let him read my mind, I won't.' _Jacob thought as Edward walk forward. "Jacob, I know you have something to say to me." Edward said and then he stopped walk. "But I want to say something to you first, if that's all right." Jacob gulped and Edward made a thin line mouth.

"Thank you. Thank you for keeping Bella alive when I didn't." Jacob scoffed. "No, you didn't. And it wasn't for your benefit, trust me." Jacob said.

"I'm still grateful." Edward said, "But I'm here now. I'm not gonna leave her side until she orders me away." Edward added.

"We'll see." Jacob said staring at Edward. Edward walk back but Jacob stopped him as he jump down. "Hey, my turn to talk." Jacob took a couple steps forward. "I'm here to remind you about a key point in the treaty." Bella look at him in confusion as Edward turn around, "I haven't forgotten." Edward said. Bella glance at Edward then back to Jacob, "What key point?" Bella asked in curious.

Jacob stares at Edward, "If any of them bites a human, the truce is over." Jacob said then Bella look at him in disbelief then she shakes her head. "But if I choose it, it has nothing to do with you." Bella said then Jacob shake his head, he won't let his best friend lose her humanity to be with not-so-mate Edward.

"No. No, I won't let you." Jacob took a step forward attempt to make Bella realize, "You're not gonna be one of them, Bella." Bella shakes her head softly, "It's not up to you." Bella said.

Jacob never felt hurt so much, "You know what we'll do to you. I won't have a choice." Jacob doesn't want to kill his best friend never. Edward gently pull Bella's arm, "Bella, please, come." Edward begs softly to Bella while Bella stares at Jacob in shock. Bella turn to Edward, "Wait. Is he gonna hurt me? Read his mind." Bella command Edward.

_'I won't hurt my best friend.' _Jacob thought as Edward remain silent but confuse fills his thought. _'Why did he called Bella his best friend?' _Edward thought as Bella walk up to Jacob.

Bella took a breath, "Jake." Jacob mentally gulped and Bella look up at his eyes, "I love you." The wolf inside of Jacob growl and snort, _'No her. Want mate! Our mate!' _the wolf howl while scratching and Jacob calmed his wolf down, _'Down!' _Jacob thought control his wolf.

"So, please, don't make me choose..." Jacob thoughts are fill with confuse and Bella swallowed and look at Jacob, "Cause it'll be him." Bella bit her bottom lip, "It's always been him." Jacob look at her in disbelief, "Bella..." he doesn't want her to become a bloodsucker and he doesn't want to kill her, she's his best friend.

Edward walk to Bella and grabbed her arm gently, he looks at Jacob, "Goodbye, Jacob." Edward said then Jacob snaps at Edward, "No, you don't speak for her!" he still pissed off for Edward to hurt Bella. Jacob was about to grab Bella but Edward pushes Jacob in the air as Jacob shapeshift into a wolf. "Bella get out of here."

He crouched down and growls at Edward as Edward look at Jacob with hard eyes but Bella stop them.

"Stop!" Bella stand between two young men with her hands above in the middle, "You can't hurt each other without hurting me." Bella said as she looks at Jacob and Edward.

Jacob stares at Edward, _'If you ever hurt my best friend again, I won't hesitant to hunt you down and kill you with my claws, bloodsucker Cullen.' _Jacob sent his thought to Edward then he looks at Bella with soften eyes, _'you have no idea about the soul mate, Bella. I don't want you to get in the wrong road of wrong life...' _Jacob thought then he sigh as his eyes are watery, _'I need to go. I have to go.' _Jacob thought as he hurry jump over the tree trunk and branches to see his imprint. He had to go to see her; she's the one who can comfort him, only her.

**...**

Megan places the plate down on the table to help Emily and then she stopped when she felt it. Megan frown, she turns around and look at the back sliding door, "Hey Emily..." Emily looks over her shoulder, "Yeah?" Megan walks toward the sliding glass door, "I'll be right back. I have something I need to do." Megan said as she quickly run toward the glass door and slid open wide then she runs toward the wood. Emily set the bowl on the counter and walk fast to the sliding door open, she watches Megan run into the woods. "The Imprinting bond is increasing." Emily smiles softly.

Megan run through the wood and then she stopped when she saw russet wolf, "Jacob..." Megan whispers as Jacob look up then he quickly run to the high bushes. Megan wait for him, Jacob walk out of the bushes with only cut off short, he stares at his imprint. Megan saw his crystals, and she knew that his best friend chose her vampire boyfriend instead of her werewolf best friend. "Oh Jacob..." Megan walks toward to Jacob and places her arms around Jacob waist. He is shaking as his arms around her shoulder and his headrest on top of her head. "I...I tried..." Megan closes her eyes.

"But she chose him. It'll be always him..." Megan sigh softly, "Jacob...you did everything you could. I know you did. It's your best friend's life decision. You can't control her, nobody control people's life." Megan said and she glances up but Jacob's head still on top of her head.

Jacob sigh and he lean up as Megan stares at Jacob face. She reach up to his face and wipe the tears away, "You can tell me anything." Megan said softly and Jacob stares at his imprint eyes, "She told me she loves me...as a best friend..." Jacob said and he sigh, "I...need some time away from her." Megan kept quiet to herself let him talking, "I know it's not that good idea. But I need to..." Megan nodded her head, "Take some times. Take all the times you need Jacob. I'll be by your side." Megan said and Jacob felt better when she's is on his side. "Thank you." Jacob hugged Megan tight in his arms once again.

_'I think I have fallen for you hard, Meg.' _Jacob thought, _'And it's defiantly not the imprint bond. But it's my heart that you catch it, I'm glad it's you and not Bella. I really am glad you're my mate and forever stay by my side.'_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please reviews! **


End file.
